The present invention relates to a magnetic disk drive, and more particularly to a technique of improving the vibration characteristics of a magnetic disk drive and reducing its size.
In recent years, there has been a need to miniaturize magnetic disk drives such as hard disk drives. Some such magnetic disk drives employ a cantilever type spindle motor and a fluid bearing as shown in FIG. 11.
The magnetic disk drive 100 includes: a motor shaft 101 for rotating a magnetic disk (not shown); a motor hub 102 into which the motor shaft 101 is press fit and which supports the magnetic disk; and a sleeve 103 for rotatably supporting the motor shaft 101 through oil X.
Since such a cantilever type magnetic disk drive 100 is susceptible to external vibrations, etc., the stiffness of the radial bearing has been increased to improve the vibration characteristics. See, e.g., Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-339899).